Desperate for your voice
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: While chilling and laying in Austin's bed with him, Ally hears a familiar song that reminds her of a past time. Drabble/Oneshot


_A/N: So I wrote this in my phone notes at 2am last night feeling lonely and cold and then remembered something from before, 5 or 6 years. And it brought me to this. _

_Song: Your Call by Secondhand Serenade_

* * *

Ally laid against the soft comforter of the bed, closing her eyes. Oldies and acoustic music swam around the room, filling her with a sense of repose. She heard the rustle of cd cases. Not opening her eyes, she focused on the music until the cd case ruckus stopped and she felt a warm presence and weight shift the mattress.

She opened her eyes a little to see the muscled back side of a grey shirt and messy blond hair. "What were you looking for?" She watched him look at her over his shoulder.

"An old album." He pulled his legs on the bed and crawled beside her. Her big brown eyes looked at the ceiling as he propped himself on his elbow, resting his cheek on his palm as he gazed down at the brown haired girl.

"I like this playlist though." She said meekly. She played with his hand that came up to her tummy and she took the chance to hold onto it. He shrugged to agree, etching a small smile.

Not looking at him, still occupying herself with his hand, she asked, "What are you thinking?"

He lowered himself to the crook of his now folded arm as his pillow. Ally turned her head to him, letting go of his hand. "Just about right now." He brushed a strand of hair off her cheek and carefully brushed his fingers through her soft hair.

Ally's lips formed a small smile and she closed her eyes at the gentle touch. The song changed, playing the intro tabs on a guitar. Suddenly, nostalgia surged through her and Austin felt her tense for a second. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

She listened to the song a little longer so it sang the first few lines and she felt the nostalgia reach a dead weight in her heart.

_Waiting for your_

_call, I'm sick_

_Call, I'm angry_

_Call, I'm desperate for your voice_

_Listening to the song we used to sing_

Ally finally answered quietly. "Just this song." She opened her eyes to see Austin's warm hazel ones looking into hers. He seemed like he was waiting, for her to elaborate more. Ally was having a moment herself, hearing the song.

Before, she had one boyfriend when she was younger. Puppy love. She had this song as her ringtone for him. And every night, she waited for his call. And each time her phone lit up, and vibrated, that song would play as well. Each time it played, it meant he called, and she'd pick it up excitedly and talk to him for a while into the night.

It was puppy love and almost nothing compared to her relationship with Austin now. She never actually felt a connection with that old boyfriend. With Austin, everything was new, but secure, and full of trust and understanding, and were each other's best friend. He changed her life.

Nevertheless, the feeling that came with the anticipation of that old boyfriend calling her after routines waiting latched onto the song.

She hasn't heard in forever and found it uneasy with what past memories and feelings it brought back with it.

Then... Austin was humming the song. The part where the lyrics were "I was born to tell you I love you". She watched him steadily as he hummed. With Austin, nothing felt rushed. He slowed down time for her. It was like they were timeless.

Somehow, she felt the discomfort slowly vanish, and could only hear Austin's hums that made her surprisingly find a smile on her face. Finally, Ally wiggled closer to Austin and snuggled her head against his chest. He looked down at her in surprise, moving his arm pillow so it wouldn't be numb and hovered his other hand above her waist before letting it rest there. He hugged her closer to him as she inhaled his scent and closed her eyes again.

It wasn't exactly bad memories with the song, but uneasy ones because of how that boyfriend treated her in the end.

Yet, now she felt so secure and safe, wrapped in the arms of her best friend, and person she loved. And those memories and past feelings were forgotten.

And as they both drifted to sleep, she thought, perhaps the next time she hears this song, she'll no longer think of uneasiness; instead, she'll remember the warmth of Austin beside her and smile. And that's when the song stopped bothering her.

_Stay with me tonight_

* * *

_A/N: So I kind of broke a nonexistent rule and projected my personal memory through Ally. This is kind of a drabble that's just out there haha. I feel like I could develop this into something more, but oh well._

_Thank you to all my readers, even you silent ones! Take care and make the most of today. You're awesome. _


End file.
